This invention relates generally to a method for making diode devices and more specifically to an improved method of making diode devices.
The present invention is related to diode devices, in particular to methods for making diode devices and particularly for making a pair of electrodes that may be used in a diode device. The term diode devices encompass, for example, thermionic converters and generators, photoelectric converters and generators, and vacuum diode heat pumps. It is also related to thermotunnel converters.
WO99/13562 discloses a method for making pairs of electrodes whose surfaces replicate each other. This approach uses solvents and reactive solutions, and involves heating and evaporating metal surfaces. The present invention offers a novel means for providing similarly paired electrodes by a more rapid, more economical and more environment-friendly than existing approaches.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for an improved method of making a diode device that is faster, cheaper, easier, and more efficient. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a method for manufacturing a pair of electrodes comprises the steps of: fabricating a first electrode with a substantially flat surface; placing a sacrificial layer over a surface of said first electrode, wherein said sacrificial layer comprises a first material; placing a second material over said sacrificial layer, wherein said second material comprises a material that is suitable for use as a second electrode; and placing said sacrificial layer in a cold environment wherein said cold environment cools said sacrificial layer.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for manufacturing a pair of electrodes comprises the steps of: fabricating a first electrode with a substantially flat surface; placing a sacrificial layer over a surface of said first electrode, wherein said sacrificial layer comprises a sublimative material; placing a material that is suitable for use as a second electrode over said sacrificial layer; and heating said sacrificial layer, wherein said step of heating evaporates said sacrificial layer.
It is a technical advantage of the present invention to make diode devices faster, cheaper, easier, and more efficient.
Another technical advantage of the present invention is that it produces a reliable, small separation between an anode and a cathode, and this spacing is maintained and stabilized with piezo-electric actuators. Another technical advantage of the present invention is that it may make this separation in a diode device.
Other technical advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.